Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a transmission for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a structure of a transmission for a vehicle in which a plurality of gear steps is formed while the number of shafts used is minimized.
Description of Related Art
Generally, when manufactured with fewer parts and in a light, compact structure, a transmission for a vehicle has low manufacturing cost, improved fuel efficiency, and easy assembly in a vehicle.
Particularly when the number of shafts configured in a transmission is minimized, advantageously, the volume and weight of the transmission are considerably reduced.
In addition, in a case where a transmission can realize as many gear steps as possible while being manufactured with fewer parts and in a light, compact structure, efficient operation of an engine and improved fuel efficiency are possible.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.